The Impressionists
by sleepyhallows
Summary: This is a short story about an impressions game played between the Marauders and their friends after a Quidditch match, in which Remus/Sirius ends up being revealed. :) There's also some Marlene/Gideon and James/Lily :D


**Hello! Here's another FanFiction, I really enjoyed writing this one as the Marauder era is my favourite!  
This was written for some friends and their Marauders RP, so I hope they like it! :) It's definitely K rated, nothing remotely romantic happens in this story, although there's quite a bit of awkwardness and laughing!**

**This is just for fun, and is hopefully a humorous fic! I hope you like it, and don't forget to review! :D**

******Harry Potter is not mine of course, I couldn't be as amazing as JK Rowling if I tried!**  


* * *

"Okay, okay. How about we do something productive?"

The Gryffindors were reclining around the common room, clad in bright patriotic red and gold colours. Gryffindor had beaten Hufflepuff in a competitive Quidditch match only hours before, and the house members were in high spirits, chattering gleefully amongst each other and swigging firewhiskey, which had been appearing, as if by magic, throughout the evening. Huddled in one corner of the room was a group of students, mainly made up of males who were wearing Quidditch robes and being admired from all corners of the common room.

Two redheaded boys, who were hard to tell apart, seemed to be the main centre of attention for the onlookers, as they were loudly telling a joke, bursting into laughter every time the punch line was about to be revealed. The other members of the group in the corner grinned as they watched the twins double over in laughter, chuckling to themselves and sipping drinks happily.

Another boy in the group, also clad in Gryffindor quidditch robes with very noticably mussed up hair and spectacles, had suggested that they do something while they awaited the punch line of the twins' joke.

"And what exactly do you mean by _productive_, James?" Lily Evans, a pretty redheaded girl spoke up, who was sat on James' lap, but looking as though she was hating every moment of it, although she made no move to sit elsewhere. It should be noted that nearly all of the other seats were occupied anyway; two dark haired girls had been forced to sit on the floor, but were grinning eagerly at the identical redheads, who were called Fabian and Gideon, if the girls pleas for them to continue their joke were anything to go by.

"If this is some kind of ridiculous plan of yours, then I'll be going up to the dorms to read." Emmeline Vance, another brunette, was sat in an armchair across from James and Lily, looking politely interested, but as though she was secretly hoping to be able to leave.  
A sandy haired boy on the sofa next to her nodded in agreement, frowning a little as the twins burst out in raucous laughter for the fifth time.

"No, I'm not suggesting anything stupid, of course." James shook his head violently and glanced at Lily with what seemed to be an attempt at a mature smirk. She rolled her eyes at him.

"How about ... We do impressions of each other?" He smiled a little too proudly at his idea, and his his grin widened as the people around him nodded and smiled. He tilted his head to look at Lily, in what seemed to be the deciding vote, and the others cheered as she nodded in agreement. One of the boys, Sirius, clearly another Quidditch player, who had handsome features, cheered the loudest until the quiet, sandy haired boy, Remus, smiled slightly and told him to shut up, the noisy prat.

Without furthur ado, the game began, as Marlene, a friendly albeit loud girl, launched into an impression of an aged man who seemed to be talking about licorice allsorts. James quickly shouted to everyone that it was Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, and had only begun saying "James Potter, you beautiful, dateable man," before Lily smacked him across the arm and muttered something about James "never missing an opportunity to embarrass himself".

Lily widened her eyes and looked around at the others, speaking dreamily about "the all-seeing eye" causing the others to laugh quietly, and James to admire her uncanny impression of the divination teacher in quiet reverie.  
Peter, a short, round faced boy was next, and he stood up, plodding around the room and talking about hair lotion. Although his impression was terrible, it caused James and Sirius to go into fits of laughter as Remus and Lily frowned at them and told Peter to sit back down. A kind faced Mary MacDonald patted him on the back.

"So, I'm guessing we're all in agreement that Peter was being Severus Snape?"  
Emmeline broke the silence that had started within the group and she launched into an uncanny impression of their Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall, lecturing about turning swans into vases. The others chuckled and Sirius grinned as he said who it was.

"Right, my turn." He coughed dramatically. "Oh, Sirius, you devilishly handsome bloke ..."

The others stared laughing and the Prewett twins walked over and joined them, after revealing that there had never been a punchline to the joke, which was why they had found it so entertaining.

"Most of the girls in your year?" Gideon questioned, helping himself to Marlene's drink, who attempted to shoo him away, but soon admitted defeat.  
"He wishes." Fabian countered, sitting on Emmeline's armrest and receiving a sigh in reply before being pushed off.

Sirius was grinning to himself. "You're not even close."  
The others were raising eyebrows and sipping their beverages thoughtfully before James burst out laughing, managing to choke on his drink, and ended up having to be patted on the back by Lily, who was looking at Sirius with a knowing smile.

"You know, I would probably have sex with you on this desk right now, if I wasn't trying to study for this exceedingly important test-" Sirius continued in a voice a little higher than his own before being interrupted by Marlene's laughter and a sharp elbow in the ribs from Remus, who was starting to look a little red in the face, which would have been from the alcohol, had his bottle not been untouched.

Lily spoke before Sirius had the chance to continue. "I think its clear who you are impersonating, and if it isn't then its probably best left that way." She frowned at James, who hastily stopped chuckling and also decided it would be best to skip Sirius' turn. The Prewett twins and Marlene nodded in agreement and started discussing their own ideas for impressions.  
"I agree, Lily." Emmeline said, smiling at Sirius and Remus knowingly, before picking up a book and eagerly starting to read.

Sirius was muttering to himself, but slung his arm around a rather mortified looking Remus and asked James to continue the game.

"Excuse me ... I'd like to know who Sirius was doing." Mary was looking around in confusion and widened her eyes when James started laughing again after she spoke.

Sirius grinned slyly at her and winked. "That's for us to know, and for you to not find out."  
Mary pursed her lips a little but said nothing, smiling softly at Peter, who shrugged at her.

"He means me." Remus said suddenly, looking at Sirius a little exasperatedly and wringing his hands when Mary looked at them in shock.

"It really isn't that much of a surprise, mate." Fabian said to them, patting Remus on the shoulder.  
"We've known for years." Gideon agreed, grinning at them. Marlene looked a little surprised but shrugged, nestling her head in the crook of Gideon's shoulder as she sat on his lap.  
Emmeline looked over the top of her book and smiled at them. "You were quite obvious, you know."

Peter and Mary were still looking around with wide eyes, although Peter was starting to be a little distracted with some sweets on a table nearby.

"I told you that no-one would mind." Sirius smiled down at Remus, who glanced at Mary and sighed a little before leaning against him.

"So," Lily said brightly. "Does anyone want to play another game?"

"As long as you can make it as interesting as the last one!" James retorted, swigging his drink and grinning at her eagerly, well, until she hit him around the head with a threat of hexing something that wouldn't grow back.

No-one had ever seen James stay so silent.


End file.
